The present invention relates generally to heating appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance for ironing cloth-like materials.
Conventional clothing irons include a housing, a sole plate attached to the housing, and a heating device contained within the housing for heating the sole plate. When the heated sole plate is pressed against a wrinkled article of clothing, the heated sole plate facilitates removing the wrinkles. Many conventional clothing irons also include a steaming device for moistening the article of clothing to ease the wrinkle removal process.
However, conventional irons tend to be heavier than desired, tend to have a slower than desirable heat-up time, and tend to have a less than desirable steaming capability. Moreover, conventional irons often have a power cord that makes the iron difficult to store, in addition to limiting the user to ironing near an external power supply (e.g., a wall-mounted plug socket).
There is a need, therefore, for an iron that is lighter, is quicker to heat-up, has an improved steaming capability, and/or is usable in places where an external power supply is not readily accessible.